


"Jaemin you little shit,"

by DaisyKwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin is a lil shit, Jeno is jealous, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Renjun likes teasing Jeno, hella short, inspired by the vlive+ when they went to LA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Jaemin kissed Jeno on the cheek while they were filming.





	"Jaemin you little shit,"

Jaemin kissed Jeno on the cheek and Jeno gasped then quickly turned the camera off.

"Jaemin!" Jeno said in disbelief that his boyfriend just kissed his cheek on camera. He's not sure why he's so surprised since he always tries to kiss him on camera, maybe he's surprised that he actually did it.

"Yes, Jeno?" Jaemin grinned tilting his head to the side a bit.

"You can't just go around trying to kiss me or actually kiss me on camera,"

"Why not? You're my boyfriend and I want everyone else to know,"

"You know why, Na. We're going to get in trouble," Jeno frowned and Jaemin just continued grinning.

"Oh my god, can you two stop being a cheesy couple for one second?" Renjun said with a frustrated sigh.

"Awe is Renjunnie jealous?" Jaemin said in a baby voice pouting his lips looking at Renjun. Renjun just huffed and crossed his arms

"No," Jaemin smirked and turned his whole body towards Renjun.

"I can kiss you on the cheek too if you're jealous Renjunnie," Jaemin was already puckering his lips to kiss Renjun too. Jeno looked over horrified and grabbed Jaemin's face.

"Don't you even think about it," Jeno warned. Jaemin thought for a moment,

"Oops, already did," Jaemin said smiling widely.

"Jaemin, you little shit,"

"What did I do?"

"Yo-oh my go- what do you mean "What did I do?"? You know what you did,"

"No, I don't,"

"I'm just going to ignore you for the rest of the flight," Jeno said letting go of Jaemin's face. Jaemin shrugged and turned back to Renjun.

"How 'bout that kiss?" Renjun said just to bug Jeno. Jaemin closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Renjun's cheek. Jeno looked over again and grabbed Jaemin's hand startling him making him turn to Jeno who kept mumbling something Jaemin being his and only his and how Jaemin's wishing for death with the way he's acting. Jeno turned to Jaemin and said,

"Those lips of yours can't touch anyone except me and your family. Understand, baby?" Jaemin smiled again and nodded then kissed Jeno on the lips. Renjun turned to the couple.

"Does that mean I'm not getting a kiss?" Jeno glared at Renjun and Jaemin just laughed.

"No, you're not," Jeno said glaring harder at Renjun when he started laughing at him.


End file.
